Birthday is Celebrate
Birthday is Celebrate is 2nd episode from Season 6 (1996) of Barney & Friends on February 6 1996. Plot It's Kristen's Birthday and Barney and the children decide to throw a Mexican Birthday fiesta party we got special for him and they also make shakers and maracas with use of The Barney Bag we got classroom then. Cast Barney Shawn Carlos Tosha Kristen Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Everyone Is Special 3.Hooray! It's Your Birthday 4.The Fiesta Song 5.Growing 6.The Barney Bag 7.Move Your Body 8.Taking Turns 9.Share Your Stuff 10.Happy Birthday to Me 11.I Love You Trivia This group (Shawn Carlos Tosha and Kristen) also appeared in "Once Upon a Time". Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. Tosha wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time and Respect!. And a pony tail. Kristen wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time and A Very Special Friendship. And a hair-style. Carlos is the fourth child to turns off the lights. At the end of Barney doll with a party hat and the cupcakes. Barney I Love You Barney Says and End Credits (Birthday is Celebrate) Transcript Kristen: thanks to helpful it's wonderful fiesta thank you all with you Barney: Oh they so glad to have fun Kristen: i know with mom and dad we help to dinner tonight Barney: Oh what a great day Tosha: Are surprise were Carlos: and surprises Shawn: and lots of stuff Kristen: Oh really oh cool thanks (Music starts of I Love You) too wonderful everybody Barney: oh you're welcome Kristen i always have fun spend the day with people i love (Barney Singing) I Love You you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) Barney and Kids: I Love you you love me We're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) (barney giggles) Kristen: well i think it's time to go home Tosha: we better guess going too Happy Birthday Kristen Kristen: thank you Tosha i would Shawn: I have a night Kristen: well Thanks again Barney Barney: Happy Birthday Kristen Kristen: Bye Barney Barney: Bye bye so long have a good time today bye bye (giggles) Carlos: oh see you soon Barney (Carlos turns off the lights and fade to the Barney Doll on the table with party hat and the cupcakes Then it winks) (pop) (we open up and girl eating a cupcake in my room) Girl: Hey everybody it's time for Barney Says (pop) (the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) Barney: Hello again to all my friends I'm glad you came to play Our fun and learning never ends Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) oh just love having a birthday party especially on her birthday Kristen and his surprise we put our party hats and then we begining fiesta Kristen knows and her growing about this each year making shakers about the party begining is so much fun and i think after the having fun at pinata In fact we all take turns it's everybody she love special birthday games Kristen loves enjoy by we all my birthday party and his friends Birthdays are wonderful having a goodtime and good yet soon just like i am for you. And remember i love you (pop) Category:1996 episodes